


Make Me Lose My Breath

by meiloslyther



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Breathplay, D/s, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an innocent wrestling match turns into something… kinky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Lose My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, this was for my love, Ashley ([](http://ezdeeppornkittn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ezdeeppornkittn.livejournal.com/) **ezdeeppornkittn** ), because of her incessant requests for Spian and breathplay, and because I apparently write it so well. And after she told me it was perfect, I decided to post it as well, ha.

Rooming with Ian, Spencer probably should have seen it coming. Ian was like a younger, smaller, cuter, dorkier, and more mischievous version of Brendon, which Spencer didn't think was even _possible_ , but apparently it was. He was just lying there on his bed in the hotel room, watching the shitty cable and minding his own business, when Ian _pounced_ on him, wearing only his boxer-briefs and still warm from his shower.

Ian didn't weigh a whole lot, but he kind of landed right on top of Spencer's stomach and knocked the air out of him. Ian's face was literally less than an inch away from Spencer's, and what the fuck, he can't even focus on something that close.

"Hi," Ian breathed, wiggling around a little. From this distance, Spencer could only tell that Ian was grinning, and that he hadn't shaved in a day or two.

"What do you want, Crawford?" Spencer didn't make a move to push Ian away; if Ian wanted to interrupt Spencer's TV time and jump him, as long as Ian made it worth Spencer's time, Spencer wasn't going to complain.

Ian moved back only a little, enough that Spencer could see the smug look on his face. "To annoy you."

Spencer rolled his eyes and attempted to push Ian off of him. The only problem was that Ian held on like a barnacle, using the leverage of Spencer's strength and weight to roll them both over and off the bed, landing on the floor in a heap. Spencer ended up on top, and he would have asked Ian if he was alright if he weren't laughing so hard.

"You fucker," Spencer muttered, moving in to attack in the best way he knew how - tickling. Unmercifully, at that.

Ian cackled and squirmed, trying to fend Spencer off and get back at him at the same time. His eyes were watering by the time he managed to tickle Spencer's armpit, where he was most sensitive, causing Spencer to flinch hard enough for him to lose his balance. Spencer landed on the floor beside Ian, and Ian tried to get up and away, but Spencer caught him around the middle with one arm, securing Ian with his other arm tight around Ian's neck.

As Ian struggled against Spencer's grip, he also struggled for breath, choking and gasping for air. When he finally went still, Spencer felt satisfied that he had won and immediately let go. Ian sucked in a ragged breath, half rolling away from Spencer. Triumphant, Spencer stood up and threw his arms in the air, basking in an imaginary audience's cheering.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Spencer asked after a moment where Ian didn't move from his place on the floor.

"No, I'm fine," Ian replied, his voice a little strained, almost like he was…

Spencer bent down and pushed Ian over onto his back. "You liked me choking you, didn't you?"

Ian bit his lip; with the thin grey fabric of his underwear doing nothing to conceal his half-hard cock, he couldn't deny it.

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone, for that matter." With all the kinky shit the four of them had gotten into since they'd been touring together, Spencer figured they were all past feeling self-conscious.

"I… just found out."

"Oh. _Oh_." That meant… that meant Ian had never done this before. Spencer was getting hard just thinking about being the first person to do this to him. "Do you want to try it?"

Ian nodded, and Spencer picked him up and set him on the bed before tugging his boxer-briefs down and off. Ian's eyes were already beginning to glaze over, all of his focus on Spencer. Pulling his own underwear off, Spencer tossed them aside and climbed on the bed, fitting himself between Ian's splayed legs.

"What's your safeword if you can't speak?" Spencer knew the dangers of what they were about to do, but he'd also been on both sides of trying out a kink that someone couldn't handle. He knew the importance of safewords, whether they were words or not.

"I'll tap your arm twice."

Spencer nodded. "I trust you to do it as soon as you need to and not a second later, alright?"

"I trust you to stop before I have to."

Spencer smiled and leaned in to kiss Ian hard, running his hands down Ian's arms to grab his wrists. He placed Ian's arms over his head, crossed at the wrists, before letting go. Spencer broke the kiss and Ian whined a little, but stayed in place.

"Breathe in," Spencer ordered, sitting up and placing his hand over Ian's mouth. Ian obeyed, and Spencer pressed his hand down enough to seal Ian's lips, clamping Ian's nose between his thumb and forefinger. This first time would be to see how much Ian could take, and how much Spencer could stand to give him.

Ian went completely still, and after about ten seconds, his cock was fully hard, twitching. At forty seconds, Ian's chest was hitching, his lungs desperate for air. At forty-five, Ian's eyes were beginning to flicker around - panic, Spencer noted, as Ian's heart rate increased as well - and Spencer let go. He knew that Ian could go longer, but he wasn't under yet and the worry that Ian didn't trust him enough kept him from forcing it. Ian gasped loudly, his whole body shuddering. Spencer petted his hair, a reward and a comforting gesture.

"What's your color?" Spencer asked quietly then, trailing a hand down Ian's chest and stomach to trace the line where his thigh met his hip, making Ian's muscles twitch.

"Green," Ian whispered, taking long, slow breaths.

Spencer nodded, letting his fingers skirt Ian's cock. He leaned in for a kiss as his hand brushed the underside of Ian's cock, causing him to roll his hips and make a rather undignified noise. Spencer pressed Ian's hips back down with a firm hand, leaning back to give Ian a look that meant _stay still_. He moved his hand back to wrap around Ian's cock, and this time he whined again, high and needy, but he didn't move.

"Good boy," Spencer muttered, moving his free hand up to Ian's mouth again. "Breathe in."

Ian did and Spencer held his mouth and nose closed again. After a few seconds, Spencer moved his other hand along Ian's cock, barely even stroking, teasing. Spencer could feel Ian tense up, trying so hard not to move. Since he was distracted, Ian didn't panic at all, so Spencer held on until fifty seconds.

Ian didn't gasp this time, just took in a deep breath once his airway was clear and let it out in a sigh.

"Still green?" Spencer asked, running his hands along Ian's ribs.

"Yes," Ian breathed, his eyes trained on Spencer but they were unfocused. Ian had finally gone under.

"Stay." Spencer got up to go to his bag to grab some lube, and after a second of thought, a condom just in case. He returned to the bed, snapping open the lube as he positioned himself between Ian's legs again. "You're doing so well, Ian."

Ian flexed his fingers at the praise, knowing that Spencer didn't want him to move otherwise.

Spencer put a little bit of lube in his palm before setting the tube aside and wrapping his hand around Ian's cock, stroking lightly. Ian groaned, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and he was shaking a little with the effort of keeping still.

"So good. Breathe in."

Ian's breath hitched as he obeyed, and Spencer covered his mouth and nose. Spencer was still stroking Ian's cock with measured movements, his grip firm but not tight. Ian was so far under, Spencer thought he'd never have to breathe again, but he decided enough was enough at one and a half minutes.

"Spencer," Ian gasped as soon as he could breathe again. At some point, Ian had twisted his arms around so that he could grip the pillow behind his head, his wrists still crossed and knuckles almost as white as the pillowcase. "Spencer, please, fuck me."

If Spencer was anything less than a superb multi-tasker and didn't know Ian as well, he would have said no, even though he was painfully hard and leaking precome by then. As it was, Spencer pushed Ian's legs up before he picked up the lube again and poured out a little more, gently working two fingers into Ian at once. Spencer's third finger had Ian babbling, so Spencer pulled them out, which made Ian stop babbling but also caused him to whine at the loss as well.

"Shh, hold on."

Spencer wiped his hand on the sheets so he could get a grip on the condom wrapper to open it before rolling it on, grabbing the lube again to drizzle some on his cock. He positioned himself and gently pushed in, having to close his eyes for a moment as the tight heat of Ian's ass threatened to distract him. Ian made a cut-off noise as Spencer bottomed out, and when Spencer opened his eyes, he could see Ian's forearm muscles pulled taut, biceps flexed, his collarbones making a triangular dip with his shoulder muscles as he gripped the pillow so tight he was close to tearing the fabric.

Spencer smoothed his hands over Ian's thighs, up his sides and back down his chest with a steady amount of pressure, soothing. "Relax, Ian." Spencer covered Ian's body with his own and pressed his fingertips into Ian's bunched arm muscles, forcing them to loosen.

Ian finally did relax, so Spencer shifted his hips back and forth in slow, short thrusts. Ian moaned Spencer's name, toes curling as Spencer found his prostate and began to fuck him in earnest. Spencer knew Ian wouldn't last much longer at this rate.

"Breathe in."

Spencer wanted to tell him he couldn't breathe until he came, but he wasn't sure if that would be a good idea or not. Instead, he cut off Ian's air and thrusted into him hard, hitting his prostate every time. Ian was rolling his hips to meet Spencer's thrusts after a few seconds, but Spencer let him. Ian's muscles were contracting around Spencer's cock when he decided to let Ian breathe again and he knew Ian was so close.

"Breathe in."

Ian obeyed almost before the words were out of Spencer's mouth, and Spencer covered his mouth and nose once more. Ian tensed up almost immediately, his ass clamping down so tight around Spencer's cock that it was hard for Spencer to think. After a few seconds, Ian arched up off the bed and came so silently that Spencer would have missed it if he hadn't been paying attention. Spencer immediately took his hand away and dropped his forehead onto Ian's shoulder, continuing to fuck Ian through it as he writhed and gasped for breath.

"Spence, fuck," Ian hissed, moving his arms up to wrap around Spencer's neck, but otherwise loose and pliant.

Spencer grabbed his hips tightly, probably to the point that there would be bruises later, before pounding into him with all of his strength, their skin slapping together obscenely. Ian was still twitching with aftershocks, but he was just taking everything Spencer had to give, even though he was probably sensitive as he came down. Ian whimpered, confirming Spencer's suspicions, and Spencer came at just the thought of Ian taking it to please _him_.

Spencer pulled out after a moment, throwing the condom in the trash before collapsing next to Ian on the bed and tugging him close. Spencer caressed Ian's cheek with his thumb, and when Ian opened his eyes, they were lidded, tired and sated, but focused. The two of them lay there like that catching their breath for a long while, neither of them moving.

"I never thought I would like that," Ian finally muttered, smiling sheepishly.

Spencer snorted. "There are worse ways to find out you like a kink. Remember when we found out that Dallon likes being pissed on?"

Ian let out a tired laugh. "That was so embarrassing. I don't know how Brendon can look him in the eye anymore."

Spencer shrugged one shoulder, as if to say, " _You know how Brendon is_ ," running his fingers through Ian's curls. "You're not embarrassed about this, are you?"

Ian closed his eyes and shook his head a little, grinning. "Nope."

Spencer continued to pet Ian until he fell asleep, face pressed against Spencer's shoulder. Spencer knew they both needed showers again but, as he stretched across the bed to shut off the light, he figured it could wait until morning.


End file.
